Shield of Arrav
Details Walkthrough In this quest, you get to join a gang. You can either join the Phoenix Gang or the Black Arm Gang. It's up to you which gang you want to join as you will get the same reward no matter what gang you join. Phoenix Gang: Talk to Reldo, located in Varrock's library, in Varrock Palace. Ask him about a quest and he will tell you there's a book on something in the library. You have to now search all the book cases until you find the book. When you've found it, read or skim through it.(The book is blue.) After you've read the book, talk with Reldo and ask him where you can find the Phoenix Gang. He doesn’t know, but he says the fur trader Baraek might. Baraek is located in the centre of Varrock. He buys and sells furs. Talk to him and ask about the Phoenix Gang. He will want you to give him 20 coins for info. Give him 20 coins, and he will tell you it is located in the southeast corner of Varrock. The hideout is near the south-east corner of Varrock. It is a bit south of the rune shop. Look for a red exclamation mark (!) on your map to find the hideout. When you've found the red exclamation mark, you will see a ladder. Climb down it to enter the Phoenix Gang's hideout. Inside the hideout, talk to Straven. If you ask to join, he will mention the Varrock Herald newspaper. This is a cover up. There should be an option that you can tell him that you know who he is, that he is part of the Phoenix Gang. If this option isn't there, go back to Baraek and redo that part. Straven will want you to kill Johnny the Beard. He is located in Varrock's Blue Moon Inn. This is near the south entrance of Varrock. It is a bar. Go inside the bar and find Johnny the Beard and kill him (he may need to respawn). He will drop a report which Straven wants. Grab it and bring it back to him. When he's taken it, you will become a Phoenix Gang member and can enter the hideout. And do not worry about the thieves walking around if you're low level; they're not aggressive to any players. Look around for a chest inside the hideout to find one half of the Shield of Arrav. Black Arm Gang: To join the Black Arm Gang, talk to Charlie the Tramp located near the south entrance of Varrock. Ask him what’s down the alley, and he’ll tell you that it’s the Black Arm Gang’s hideout. Go down the alley and enter the building. Look for a woman named Katrine and talk to her. Tell her you know about her gang and that you won't give your source. Tell her to prove that you're trustworthy and she will give you a task to join her gang. Katrine wants you to steal the Phoenix Gang's stuff. She wants 2 of their crossbows. However, you will need a partner or friend to join the Phoenix Gang for this part of the quest. When your partner/friend has joined the Phoenix Gang, he/she will be given a key. Ask for this key. When you have it, go to the Phoenix Gang's hideout outside. Look for a door that is locked. When you've found it, use the key with the door and climb up the ladder. You will have to kill the Phoenix Gang member on this floor. Kill him and take 2 Phoenix crossbows. When you've gotten 2, go back to Katrine, and you will become a member of the Black Arm Gang. Go upstairs in the hideout and look for a cupboard, which contains one half of the Shield of Arrav. Note: The way that this quest has to be completed, may have been changed by Jagex, possibly during the game improvements update, to avoid scams of partner players Finishing Up: Take your half of the shield to King Roald. He will say that you need a certificate for the reward and that you need see the Curator in Varrock Museum. Go and see him. The museum is is north of the east bank. When you talk to the Curator, he will give you 2 halves of the certificate. Your partner who has the other half of the Shield of Arrav, will get the other halves of the certificate. Trade 1 half of the certificate with your partner for the other 1 half. When you have both halves, use one of them on the other, to get a full certificate. Take that certificate to the King to get your reward. Quest completed. Notes: Once a player finishes the quest, they can no longer take any halves of the shield from their storage places (in the Black Arm gang it's in a cabinet while in the Phoenix gang it's in a chest). However, players can still acquire the halves of the shield by trading from another player, buying from general stores, and picking it up from the floor as dropped items from other players. In a recent update (Details needed) the halves of shield is no longer tradable, probably because of the appearance of half-certs. If a player cannot find someone to trade the certificates with, they cannot finish the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 600 coins. Trivia *In the beginning, a bug allowed the player to join both gangs. Katrine would appear angry at the player, but the player would still be able to enter the Black Arm Gang. The Phoenix gang doorman would also attack the player. *Before the previous bug was fixed, there was a second key used to enter the Phoenix gang basement (not the weapon storage). After the fix, this key was removed from the game. *In Runescape Classic, the certificate for 600gp is technically 'discontinued' due to the fact you only get it once, and there can't be any new RSC accounts created. *The shield is currently on display at the Varrock Museum after you speak to the curator on the second floor and tell him how you recovered the shield for the museum. *In the early days of RS2, it was possible to buy the certificate from the general store and skip the majority of the quest. The bug has been fixed. *If you complete the quest and give the King another certificate, he will get mad and say you already gave him one. *Some people continually get shields and sell them in varrock general store to help people that have trouble with the quest. *As in a newer update (yet to be confirmed) the shield halves are no longer tradable. Category:Quests